


Work It Out

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In 'One in 8000', between the time Leslie says 'I'm immune to stress because I have you' and L/B showing up in the Parks department, Ben seems at least 80% more relaxed. I'm assuming that sexy times happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I never feel like I make these things smutty enough. Either way, enjoy!

“Where are we going?” He’d assumed her idea involved the Parks Department (because, let’s face it, when do her ideas not?), but instead of turning into the double doors she kept walking. Her heels clipping purposefully on the tiled floors and her blonde curls bobbing in front of him as she’d pulled him out into the sunlight.

“The car.” 

“Oh.” 

When he doesn’t say anything else she ploughs ahead. 

“Wait, Leslie,” he stops - again - and this time he sees her face flicker with annoyance. That almost makes him laugh. “Are…we’re going to stop worrying about paying for three children by leaving work early and making less money?” 

“No, new strategy,” her blue eyes flash and rake over him. “Whenever you’re stress sham-wowing too much we hardcore make out until you stop.” 

Ben blinks. “Uh…what?” 

She opens the car and, with surprising strength, shoves him into the backseat and climbs on top of him.

It’s with her giggle the stress ebbs away completely. Low and flirty against his ear she drags her lips across his jaw before sealing them over his. And with her sigh on his lips Ben feels so light he could float, so light that the forgets it’s the middle of the work day, they’re in the back of the car and his triplet-carrying wife is grinding a little too aggressively over him. 

“Mhmmm, babe,” he lets his head drop back and she kisses his throat. His hands move to still her hips. “As much as I enjoy…that, that’s not going to help me…unwind before we go back to the office…” 

Leslie giggles again, this time with arousal threaded through it and the faintest hint of a moan. “This is a little extra, since we knocked it out of the park with this pregnancy thing. In fact,” she grabs his face. “Ben, if we knock it out of the park again, like maybe in a year or two, then we’ll have enough children to control the Supreme Court vote. Think about - ”

“Uh, hey, maybe we can focus on the impending challenge of raising three children all at once before we start prepping for round two, yeah?” 

She grins and kisses him through his shirt, loosening his tie and undoing the first few buttons. Her lips find his hot skin and he palms her head. 

“Ben,” she nips gently and his fingers tighten against her. “I’m going to go Eleanor Roosevelt on your penis. Your triple cherry assisting penis.” 

“Good lord,” is all he can get out before her tongue is in his mouth, capturing a moan, as she slides down his chest and gets to her knees. He spreads his legs to make room for her, limbs moving on auto-pilot while his senses are assaulted with the scent of citrus (her body wash) and the faint floral of her shampoo. 

He groans in relief when her nimble fingers pull him out of his boxers, the head of his half-hard cock springing free. She kisses his sensitive tip and gives him a little lick as her hand grips the base of him firmly. 

Watching her lips wrap around the tip of his dick will never not make his eyes roll back in his head, no matter how inappropriate the location or how many times they’ve done this before, her soft, warm, pliant mouth curving around him and suckling as her palm starts to slide will never not be too much. 

“Leslie,” he feels her smile at the way he sounds strained already and she sucks lightly before swirling her tongue and drawing a groan from him. One hand holds him steady with the other cups his balls. Her head bobs and she starts to move fluidly, taking a little more with each pass and flicking her tongue as she goes. Ben whimpers as white hot heat starts to spread from his balls, the pressure building fast in his dick as he starts to meet the back of her throat, and good lord - 

“H-honey, honey,” he manages to tug her away, blinking a few times until the lines start to sharpen and he can see her again. Cheeks flush, lips plump, bright blue eyes wide and watery, his early fluids already clinging to her lips.  
 “Wh-where am I supposed to…” 

Leslie sits back on her heels and licks her lips, amused. 

“Uh, I thought I was making that pretty obvious…” 

“No, no no,” he pants and slaps the seat in frustration. “I mean with the babies and…where…C-can I do that…?” 

“Well, we don't have many options and I don’t recommend the cupholder,” she sighs. “It’s totally fine to…in me. It’s not going to like…hit them in the eye or something.” 

“Okay, okay okay,” he needs to come, badly. Cupholder, floor, anywhere it won’t get all over either of them, they can deal with the mess later. 

“In my mouth, Benjamin. Come in my mouth,” she growls and dives back in without any build up. Her mouth slides faster, the suction increases and when her hand cups his balls again he loses it, explodes against the back of her throat and covers his sweaty face with his palm. Leslie rides it out with him and then releases, wiping her lips delicately. She redoes his shirt and tie and kisses him, the taste of himself prominent on her tongue. Ben sighs. 

“Now,” she clucks her tongue. “Pull yourself together, because I have another idea and we have to - ”

“Go to the Parks Department,” he finishes and chuckles when her face brightens. 

“You get me so well, I’m so glad I married you.” 

Ben palms her cheek and kisses her again, softer, finding it hard to remember what he was stressed out about when she’s looking at him like that. She’d said it in the office, but it’s the slant of her eyes and the subtle smile on her lips that really reassures him that after everything they’ve been through they, can totally, figure anything out. 

And it might take some figuring out, and that’s okay. They don’t have to have all the answers right now, they can deal with this and any other problem that comes along together and it will always work out. 

Because she’s Leslie Knope and he’s Ben Wyatt - that’s just what they do.


End file.
